Stuck with Derek
by alphabetpuzzle
Summary: Having had enough of Derek and Casey's riots, the rest of the family decide that the two step-siblings should wear handcuffs for the day. Maybe they would learn to get along. But what happens when the key goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:It's 2.30am , and I know I'm meant to make this the best chapter ever (since it's the first), but I'm excited, so I decided to post it xD. I haven't read a Dasey/LWD story like this before, but I've read plenty of Dramione's and Harry Potter's. So I hope you like. Oh and I'm going to look for a LWD beta reader, but if anyone wants to do this, then please let me know! Thanks.

Stuck with Derek

Chapter 1: Operation Dasey

_**The Kitchen, 10am**_

"It-is MINEE!" Derek yelled at Casey, trying to snatch the box of cereal away from her. Unfortunately there was only enough cereal for one person leftover.

"I had it first!" Casey yelled pulling the box back with equal force.

"This is just like the porridge incidence! STOP-" George shouted failing to stop the two.

"I saw it first!"

"IT-"

"I was in the kitchen first!"

"NOW."

"I lived in this house fir-"

Derek couldn't finish the sentence because the box of cereal flew out of both Casey's and Derek's hands and landed… on George's head.

Consequently, Casey, Derek, Lizzie and Edwin fell about laughing. George looked murderous.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH." Wow, okay this was certainly a different George. He never used that tone of voice. "Can't we have a single weekend without the two of you messing it up? Am I asking for too much?" Right, so when he was being laughed at unintentionally- that's when he took it personally.

"Dad, chill- it was just a box of-" Derek started to say but was cut off.

"Oh yeah, and last time it was just porridge, and then it was just a remote, huh? And what about all the other squabbled you two always get in to? Does the car ring a bell? The bathroom? Dinner! Must I go on?"

"George, but-"

"No, I don't have to hear anything anymore! Both of you are grounded, until of course I come up with a different punishment that you should learn from."

"It's Saturday! I have plans. Unlike Casey!"

"Der-ek! I have plans too; I was supposed to go to the mall with Truman."

"I don't care, go to your room and cancel your plans while you're at it." Derek and Casey both knew better than to say anything more, judging by George's darkening expression. They'd never seen him look this angry before.

"Lizzie, Edwin I trust you guys to help me think of a good punishment, something that will definitely work. Report back to me and your mom ASAP." George demanded. Lizzie and Edwin nodded before scurrying off.

It felt good to take charge. _I should do this more often_, George thought with a smirk.

_**The Game Closet, 10.30am**_

"Operation Dasey!" Edwin explained proudly.

"Whaaaa?" Lizzie said confused.

"Look Derek and Casey, equals Dasey!"

"Erm, Edwin you do realise that you only do that to, like couples?"

"Yeah..."

"We're trying to get them to get along, not like fall in love?"

"I know, but come on! It's bound to happen at SOME point, I mean you can just feel the sexual tension around them."

"EDWIN, Ewww!"

"So can we use that name?"

"...Fine..."

"Cool."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

...

...

"Hey why don't we just handcuff them and send them to spend the day together, like they do on TV?" Lizzie said thoughtfully.

"The TV's never wrong... Hey doesn't Dad have a set of real handcuffs?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Uncle Robbie got him them for Christmas." Edwin sniggered.

"I know... Uncle Robbie does know that Dad doesn't put people in jail, but tries to get people from not going in there, and that he doesn't actually get to put handcuff's on criminals?"

"Erm, he forgets?"

"Okay, never mind- let's just tell Mom and Dad our idea. Oh and let's leave out the name of the plan." _Operation "Dasey" How random was he?_

_**The Living Room, 11.15am**_

"WHAT?" Casey and Derek exclaimed after Nora and George told them about the Handcuffs.

"You both deserve it," Nora said, in a calm voice, "And it's only for a day, maybe you'll learn something about each other?"

"Noooo, isn't there anything else we could do?" Casey said in a desperately pleading tone. She didn't need anymore Derek in her life.

George stepped in. "No, absolutely not. Soon you'll be leaving for university and we need to know that you two are responsible enough not to fight every time you see each other. And I may have come a bit strong earlier, but it is true- the rest of us are quite a bit sick of you two ruining the peace all the time."

"Way to show how much you love us, Dad." Derek grumbled._Stupid Casey. Stupid Cereal. Stupid handcuffs. Stupid Casey._

"Of course we love you, but we need to do this for all of us, and soon we are going to have another family member, do you really want him to see you and Casey fight like this?"

"I guess not," Derek said reluctantly, and then a thought struck him, "But Dad what about giving us another chance, me and Casey saw you strike out like that and decided to call a truce, you know? Didn't we Case?" Then pretending to put his hand on Casey's back, who had no idea was what going on, he quite painfully, pulled a few strands of Casey's hair.

"OW! I-I mean OH! Oh yeah," _Derek is so going to get it._Snaking an arm around Derek, she also quite painfully, pinched him.

"AHhhhhh! Ahaha..hahah...ha." Derek decided to carry on pulling Casey's hair, this time harder than before, and Casey returned the favour by pinching his back.

Lizzie, Edwin, George and Nora curiously looked at the two step-siblings.

The pinching and pulling continued.

"Are you two _okay?"_

"MMMhmmm" Casey said without opening her mouth, her harder Derek pulled her hair, the harder she bit into her lip. She was pretty sure that she'd dug a hole into her lip by now.

"Are you two _Crying?"_Nora asked.

"Casey, your lips!" Lizzie cried.

Maybe the pain was worth it as George was reconsidering the handcuff idea. "Wow, I never realised you would hate spending time together that much! Derek never cri-"

"Why is Smerek pulling Casey's hair? And why is Casey pinching him?" Marti said from behind, her hand on her hips.

Busted.

The five family members looked disapprovingly at Casey and Derek. With narrowed eyes, George stuck his hand out in front on Edwin. " Handcuffs please."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, and added me to faves/alerts! I loved the feedback:)

**All the episodes happened except Futuritis. **

Chapter 2: The Mall

_**The Game Closet, 11.30am**_

"Okay time to launch part 2 of Operation Dasey!" Edwin enthused.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "And what is part 2? No one said anything about there a part 2."

"We're going to lose the key to the handcuffs!"

"What! Why would _we_do that?"

"Because a day won't really change anything, well unless one of them is aware of their feelings towards the other. But we both know that's not true, their obviously in denial. And completely oblivious. So they might get along today but it will be a one-time-thing."

"Edwin, I don't know what's in your head but I'd rather not play matchmaker, I mean Casey trusts me and you are wrong most of the time."

"But what about the sexual-"

"Edwin!"

"Look, I don't know how to convince you but the handcuffs were your idea, and in the unlikely event that I'm wrong- it will be a benefit to all of us, it'll give them more time to "learn to get along". And they'll be off our backs for a bit."

"I guess... but wait!" Lizzie gasped, a horrified expression materialising on her face, "What about showering, using the toilet and sleeping!"

Edwin grinned evilly, "I'm sure they'll figure it about. Showering can be done one-handedly, and I'm sure the toilet won't be a problem… but sleeping..."

"You know if Derek found about this, you'd die. And I'm not entirely too sure that Mom and Dad would be happy."

"Yeah I know, and I got Mom and Dad that covered. So- is that a yes?"

"I don't know, Ed..."

"You just have to agree to the plan; technically _we_ won't lose the keys. George will just take them to work, you know how disorganised he is. No one needs to hear this conversation ever again. "

"Okay." Lizzie finally giving in, "By the way, they don't call you snoopy for nothing..."

"Hey! I'm observant, is all." Edwin grinned, shamelessly.

_**The Living Room, 11.35am**_

"It-is MINEE" Derek yelled trying to one-handedly snatch the remote away from Casey.

"Der-ek! I had it first!" Casey yelled back, however this time Derek succeeded in obtaining the remote. He smirked as she came closer to him, trying to reach for the remote. Thinking it was smart and the perfect opportunity, but also forgetting what was attached to his hand, he stuck his leg out in front of her.

"Eeee!" Casey squealed, tripping over and falling flat on her face.

"Ahahaaaaa-" Derek's barking laugh was cut short as a few seconds later he came crashing down on her.

"Can't. Breathe. Derek." Casey breathed out, barely.

"Oh. Right." Derek said before shifting over, so he was lying next to her. Little did he know that he was just about to be attacked.

"AGH, I hate you Derek!" Casey screeched throwing punches at her step-brother.

Derek managed to grab both of her fists, "Listen Case, I think we're just getting a bit worked up and agitated because of these handcuffs, but we'll get through today, okay?"

Casey eyed Derek curiously, almost taken aback by what he'd had said. Just then they heard George's voice from the kitchen, getting closer.

"What's all that noise?"

Realising their much awkward position, they sprang apart.

"It was Casey's fault!" Derek quickly accused.

"Der-ek!" Casey shouted, throwing a cushion at him. _I cannot believe I almost believed that he was going to make today easier for us._

"Hey, you were abusing me!" Derek defended throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay that's enough, I need to take care of a few things at work and so I'm dropping you to off at the mall." George said.

"The Mall?" Both step-siblings cried.

"You didn't think I was going to let you two spend the day at home, watching TV? You can do that any other day. And the mall's perfect, Casey said she was going there today." George said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't want to go with _Derek_."

"You have no other choice; we might be a bit controlling right now but it's for everyone's best."

"Might?" Casey grumbled, walking to the door.

"A bit?" Derek said, following her out.

As soon as the door shut behind Derek and Casey, Lizzie and Edwin came downstairs.

"Um Dad, we think you should take care of the key. You know how I tend to lose things." Edwin said to his father

"Oh okay, not that I'm any better than you..."

"Why don't we put them in one of your folders, in your briefcase- you know to make sure the key is safe."

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea." George agreed, while Lizzie went to put the key in one of his identical folders, "I sure wish Derek and Casey were more like you two."

_**The Mall,12.10pm**_

"Derek you do realise that however hard you try, that knife isn't going to break these cuffs."

"They might."

"No they won't, and even if we manage to get them off somehow, George will just make us wear new ones tomorrow."

"They're going to do that anyway, I know it- when we go home and they see no progress they'll make us wear these tomorrow."

After being forcefully dropped off at the mall, Casey and Derek headed straight for the food courts, where Derek took a butter knife (the only kind available) and started picking at the handcuffs. Hopelessly.

"Can't we just pretend to get along, for a while?" Casey asked, growing annoyed.

"Fine, whatever." Derek said dropping the knife. Looking up, he started at Casey's lips, feeling the teeniest, tiniest, most minor pang of guilt."Uh Casey, your lips bleeding... again."

"Ugh. I wish I had had a chance to apply some Vaseline or something," She moaned, dabbing some tissue on her lower lip.

"Well, we are at a mall?" Derek suggested.

"And you wouldn't mind being seen around with a "keener"?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Make a decision quick before I change my mind..."

"Alright let's go."

The two step-siblings headed for the nearest boots, unaware of a certain pair of angry eyes watching them.

Casey just finished paying for her things when she turned to look at an unusually silent Derek; he had his lips tightly pressed together and seemed to be turning a rosier shade by the minute.

"Derek, are you okay? I'm surprised you didn't try your pick-up lines on the blonde cashier." She mused.

...

"Derek...?"

...

"Seriously, you look constipate- Oh God. No, no, no. No?"

"I need the toilet." Derek simply stated.

"No you don't!"

"Guess, I shouldn't have drunk that Big Gulp, ha-ha."

"Noooo! What the hell are we meant to do now?"

"Uh-"

"We can call mom or even George, sure that'll take a while but still. Maybe they'd take the chain off for a bit, you know? Or even if they don't then it's better than the public toilets! Huh, Oh I know-"

"No, Casey- ya don't, I need to go NOW. By the time anyone gets here, it'll be too late."

"Der-ek!" Casey said, unable to come up with anything else.

"We're going to the men's."

"No, we're not. If we're doing this, then it's definitely do in the ladies."

"But what if someone-"

"Would you rather do it right here?"

That seemed to silent him.

"Besides it's the LADIES, isn't that your dream or something?"

"Na, been there, done that." Derek simply stated. Truthfully, Casey couldn't be less surprised.

Casey hesitated at the door of the women's toilets, slowly opening it and sticking her head between the gap to see if was clear. Knowing her luck – of course it wasn't, there was an elderly lady drying her hands. Unfortunately Casey didn't get a chance to warn Derek, as he rolled his eyes and pushed her through the gap anyway, and let himself in the room. What he didn't realise what that he'd just pushed Casey into the elderly lady but thankfully the lady didn't fall… but was now pressed up against the wall.

Promptly, Derek burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh I am so sorry!" Casey exclaimed. The elderly lady glanced between Derek and Casey and gave the two teenagers reproachful looks, and Casey realised that it was for a whole different reason.

"Ma'am it's not what it looks like-" However the old lady ignored them and proceeded for the exit. The handcuffs weren't helping the situation.

"The cheek of kids these days, no respect at all! Back in my day..." She grumbled.

"Der-ek!" Casey cried, her face heated in embarrassment.

"Oops, now come on!" He sniggered -both at the ladies comment and Casey's face- before heading for a cubicle- dragging Casey along with him.

_This. Is. So. Awkward._ Casey inwardly groaned as Derek pulled down his jeans, her eyes were snapped shut but she cut still feel herself bending down. _Thank God his doing ... the rest with one hand._

"Don't look." He replied as he sat down.

"Ewww." She shuddered.

She decided to hum until she couldn't hear anything but her humming.

"Uh. Heh. Case?"

"_What_?" She spat distastefully, really not liking the sound of his tone.

"Um could you pass me some.. err tissue?"

"Mmhmm." She ripped some tissue and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm."

"Casey, I'm done now." He said, involuntarily pulling her down as he bend down to pull his jeans back up.

"We are so never talking about this. Ever."

"I'm with you on that one, Spacey."

Any guesses on the "angry eyes"?


End file.
